


Arcane Life

by RedWidow



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Alternate Universe- Assassins, Assassins, Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Deceiving, Emotional Manipulation, Everyone Is Gay, Except Felix, Fantasy, Friends to Lovers, Group chat, Hierarchy, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, Lost Friendships, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Passing Out, Secrets, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Violence, Vomit, Yang Jeongin | I.N is a Sweetheart, bad boy lee felix, but like also rlly lonely, chans a mom, chat, chat fic, groupchat, i guess??, i swear Felix is awesome, its actually very violent now that I think of it, kind of assassins creed inspired, lee Felix is lonely, lee felix is oblivious, lying, multiple - Freeform, powers, reconnecting, skz are normal ppl, throwing up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24155536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWidow/pseuds/RedWidow
Summary: {current on hiatus}Goosebumps rose on his arms against the frigid night air, but he did not care. He had spent too long out at this time to be affected by such trivial things. His cloak fluttered behind him, casting a long shadow on the ground that twisted and warped under flickering lick of candle light. One would say he  had an aura quite like how the superhero’s do, the ones in the films. Marvel, were they called? Or maybe D.C.? Felix wouldn’t know- he didn’t have time to think about this.His job came first.A.k.a Felix is a badass and everyone is dragged into his life but also whipped for him, feat. A dash of murder and a snippet of a plot.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 40
Kudos: 103





	1. To Hide a Shadow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though I have an ongoing story that I need to keep writing, this came to my mind today so we’re going for it.
> 
> Welcome to another story!! Buckle up, it’s gonna be a rollercoaster. Can you tell Felix is my bias??
> 
> Chapter warnings will be place where necessary, and chapters will be sporadic until the end of the school year.
> 
> Enjoy!! Until the next one!  
> AP x

Goosebumps rose on his arms against the frigid night air, but he did not care. He had spent too long out at this time to be affected by such trivial things. His cloak fluttered behind him, casting a long shadow on the ground that twisted and warped under flickering lick of candle light. One would say hehad an aura quite like how the superhero’s do, the ones in the films. Marvel, were they called? Or maybe D.C.? Felix wouldn’t know- he didn’t have time to think about this.

His job came first.

Only his eyes, glowing faintly, would give his position away. He was an expert at blending in with the shadows, his red hair tucked securely under a black hood and face hidden by a mask. Weapons line his robes under the cloak, daggers line his tight waist, a gun looped around his leg, bow and arrow tightened over his back with smaller knives hidden throughout his clothing. He think his uniform looks like it came out of a video game, Assassin’s Creed being the one most similar to it ironically, but alas it is something he has no control over.

Besides, he looked pretty badass in it.

His job was a myth in society, a story people told their children to prevent them from wandering the streets late at night. The thought always made the air fly out of Felix in a gasping laugh, his eyes crinkling shut and bright white teeth blinding in the light. He was the reason they could sleep at night and wake up the next day to no shocking crimes. He was the reason people who were innocently walking to a shop, or making their way home from a late shift could get to their destinations safely. The reason their pets were alive, their homes untouched and lives perfectly safe from harm. He was not a _story,_ made up for their _entertainment._

He was an Assassin of the Light, after all.

The position came with his blood, his place in the great Lee family symbolised by his bright red hair. Most in the Organisation had neutral hair, a symbol of their lackluster skills and status.Not Felix, though.

He was a Lee, born on the day of International Democracy to a family that protects the people better than the people meant to do so (read: police). He was destined to be the man he is today the moment his parents saw the red hair sprouting from his roots. It was no ordinary ginger colour, no, it was the colour of blood, of passion, of battle, of energy, of action. It was bright enough to show the leaders that a new generation had arrived, one that would have a great and powerful leader to guide it.

It told them that destiny had spoken- this child will save the world. This child would bring hope and peace to the land masses of earth.

This child would be named Lee Felix after the sun, and he would eradicate the Assassin’s of the Dark.

He spent his childhood learning, mastering the delicate art of taking life, of martial arts, of dancing, of surviving. He trained day and night, grew into a strong figure, slowly began to unlock his core power, the thing that made him so special. His ability grew and grew until he had mastered it all, languages and arts and maths and science. 

Felix did not have a normal childhood, no, not at all. He has no friends, no one but his parents to confide in, but that was ok. People were a liability, friendships meant he had a weakness. He knew he had to be the very best he could be, so he let them go. He stopped talking to the kids in school, hid himself so that no one noticed him. Constantly changed location and schools until finally, he stopped in South Korea and remained with a group of seven boys who were kind enough to let the red haired boy hang out with them. He only did so to blend in.

They thought he was shy. They didn’t know he would be hiding such a huge secret. They knew that, come graduation, he would never contact them again. They knew he would stray away from them, and they let him. The had a strong friend group. They weren’t going to force another to join it. They let Felix leave the ‘Stray Kids’, wished him luck with his life. 

Felix should have known they would show up at some point again.

A sound drew him out of his mind. The cloak rubbed against his robes, casting small noises into the night air, but Felix ignored it. He tilted his head, his ears picking up the sound of footsteps coming into the alleyway he was stationed in. Two pairs, one was struggling by the way their shoes scuffed and stomped and dragged on the pavement, one taking calm, steady steps. The assassin closed his eyes, focused on his hearing, picking up the faint sound of talking that was growing louder as whoever they were grew closer.

“...-etter tell me where he is, Hyunjin. I won’t ask nicely again.”

The voice was threatening, but the high pitch was surprising to Felix. He knew exactly who this was, and they were going to pay. 

Not letting it faze him, he slinked up to the mount of the alley, somehow still not visible in the shadows. 

A shockingly familiar voice broke through the air.

“I don- I don’t know! Please,” Hwang Hyunjin gasped, his voice cracking as he sobbed lightly. “We haven’t seen Felix since we ended school, I _swear_!”

A grunt.

“Please, _please_ , sir, I don’t- I don’t know! Please, You can take my money, anything, please don’t-“

“SHUT _UP_!” Another grunt as Hyunjin was forced further against the bricks.

Felix had enough. Deliberating on a weapon, his slender glove covered fingers danced across his belt and drew out a delicate knife from its spot , lovingly caressing the handle as though it were a day old baby. He shifted, and opened his mouth.

“Park Jaejin,” Felix murmured, a curious tone sneaking into his deep voice that penetrates the air in the street. Jaejin froze, releasing Hyunjin from his grip, letting the boy crumple to the ground on legs weak from fear. “Surely you must know the rules by now, Park- _ssi_ , hmm? Or is your skull too thick to understand them?”

Jaejin whipped around, trying to find the source of the voice that he knew so well but to no avail. “Where are you?”

Felix smirked. To the average person, Jaejin sounded fierce, strong, but Felix knew better. A small quiver rang through the end of the question, one that held a mountain of fear.

_Good_. He was scared.

Felix loves playing with his bait.

“Well,” he sighed, “that wouldn’t be any fun now, would it? Surely, you wished to speak to me so urgently that you had to threaten an innocent young man, no?”

A hesitation. “Yes, sir. I have news.”

“Hmm... does this news come with hesitance, Park-ssi? Perhaps, a _lie_?”

Jaejin’s eyes widen in shock, and he knows this will be over as soon as it started. 

“This disappoints me greatly, Jaejin. You were so promising.” A flinch. “And yet here we are, only a week since we took you in... you’re already betraying us. The Assassin’s of the Light don’t take kindly to betrayal, Park- _ssi_.”

“Sir, please, I truly have news!” Jaejin begs. “The Dark! The Dark are _back_ , I saw them myself!”

Felix paused, his brain mulling on Jaejin’s words, before deciding to step out of his hiding place. He inhaled quietly, exasperated at the mans foolishness.

”We already know this, Jaejin,” he snarled. Putting a foot forward, Felix strolled out of his hiding spot in the shadow right in front of the scene. In his peripheral vision he could see Hyunjin cowered against the wall. He didn’t have time to make him leave, the work of the Assassins must come first.

A new recruit, then. It was the only way he would get to keep living.

The light worked with Felix, warping so that the small portion of his face would not be visible to neither men in the alley. Jaejin, who of course had heard the tales of Felix in the week he was with the Organisation, stood frozen in front of Hyunjin. His eyes were glazed, and Felix could sense his fear as he approached. 

He lifted a hand, twirling his chosen weapon daintily. The hint of the blade glinted in the dim light, and Felix saw the moment Jaejin realised that he was done for.

  
”Park Jaejin,” he breathed once he was close enough, eyes fluttering shut before they opened to reveal the bright orbs he was famous for. “Tell me the truth before you die.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos greatly appreciated! All questions and criticisms will be taken with joy, please let me know your thoughts!


	2. To Sign a Warrant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Minor Character death, violence, passing out, vomit (non graphic) 
> 
> Take care! The chapter isn’t too heavy, but we meet a new character and hyunjin learns a thing or two about his old ‘friend’.
> 
> Not beta-d and only lightly edited, so if you see any typos I’d love if you let me know? It’s 3:33 am so obvs I’m not gonna be the best and I want to get this out :)
> 
> Enjoy!  
> AP x

“Park Jaejin. Tell me the truth before you die.”

Hyunjin can’t move. His eyes remain wide, breath coming in stuttered gasps as he watches the scene as though it were from a film. The ground is cold, cold enough that it seeps through his clothes and deep into his bones, but he can’t move.

He should’ve taken up Chan’s offer to stay at his place.

In all fairness, usually he wouldn’t get dragged into some sketchy alley and asked about the whereabouts of an old friend. He hasn’t seen Felix since the were 17 and finishing school. The boy disappeared straight after graduation, changed his number an all.

It’s safe to say he was not expecting to see him now.

“Mr. Lee...” 

“I _told_ you, Jaejin.” Felix shoves the man who attacked Hyunjin into the wall. He brings the blade close to the mans face and watches as Jaejin’s eyes cross in fear. “I told you when you joined that betrayal is not tolerated. The Assassins of the Light have a strict code, one that _you_ have just broke.”

Felix was almost unrecognizable. If it weren’t for the fact that Hyunjin would remember that voice and those eyes for the rest of his life, he would never put the two together. The Felix Hyunjin knew wore oversized hoodies and baggy beanies. The Felix Hyunjin knew was too shy to ask anyone for help. 

He remembers when they first met, when Hyunjin and the rest of the group saw him in school. Felix looked so small, his hands peaking from the sleeves of his bright orange jumper as he pouted slightly, trying to figure out where to go. Chan had instantly gone to help, the mother hen that he was, and next thing Hyunjin knew there was a new person in the group. 

The Felix in front of him now was terrifying, his light frame shrouded by a black cloak. Bunched at the base of the hood, the cloak was tied with a string at the neck before it flowed like water to his ankles where tight, worn black boots sat snugly to his feet. Felix’s hands were covered with slick black gloves, and his hood was pulled low over his masked face. Through the slit in the cloak Hyunjin could see glints of light, coming from the rows of weapons on a thick leather belt.

Fuck, why didn’t he stay at Chan’s?

The shock of being attacked was only beginning to wear off, Hyunjin realised, wriggling his toes slowly as he watched the scene in front of him as though it were a movie.

“Tell me, Park, what are the rules for those who betray?”

Hyunjin watches the man cower into the wall, face paling to a nasty shade of grey. “Sir, p-please, I’m still- I’m still learning!” He wailed, groaning as the tip of the blade dipped into the skin of his nose. “T- the rules state tha- that those who bu-betray t-the Organistin a-a are liable to s-sign their own -their own death warrant.”

Felix smirked. Hyunjin whimpered.

“ _Precisely_. You betrayed the Organisation by harming an innocent, Park-ssi,” Felix grinned, eyes glinting dangerously as he stared at Jaejin. “These have been the rules since 1572. It does not matter how long you have been a member. If you’re so hellbent in breaking then... you may as well join the Assassins of the Dark.”

By now, Hyunjin had managed to regain feeling in his entire body. Glancing around, the boy noticed that he had been casted in the side of the alley that lead to the mouth, back to the main streets. Should he run for it? Surely, Felix would let him go, seeing as they had known each other... but that person was not the same. 

A gargled shout breaks Hyunjin from his thoughts. Whipping his head around, he immediately gags, his last meal from Chan’s making a reappearance.

Jaejin is on deaths doorstep, this much is obvious. Felix has him still pushed against the wall, knife shoved expertly into his abdomen. Hyunjin’s hand flies to his mouth, unable to stop a horrified scream as he watches a man die in front of him at the hand of someone he had known.

Felix yanks the knife from Jaejin, wiping it on the mans grey hoodie and tucks it back into his belt. He lets his grip go, watching as his victim drops to the ground. 

“Park Jaejin, you committed your crime and received your punishment. You will reside within the ranks of the lowliest beings, wherever you end up. This, I command to your soul to follow you until when we should meet again.”

Felix shuffles back from the dying man. His eyes glow brighter than the light of the alley permits, and Jaejin’s last breath collided with the stale air. 

_ What the fuck, what did I just watch? _

Hyunjin whimpers again, his eyes unmoving from the corpse beside him. Felix’s eyes flit to him, a cold and heartless gaze that has Hyunjin freezing as he feels it land on him.

“Do not look at him, Hwang Hyunjin-ssi.”

Hyunjin fliches, turning his head to stare at Felix instead. His mouth gapes, as though he were to say something but cannot get it out.

_‘He look terrified,’_ Felix thinks. He sighs.

“Get up.”

“W-what?”

Felix scoffs and Hyunjin flinches again. “I said, get up.”

Hyunjin scrambles you from the ground, not wanting to die tonight. He grips the wall, holding himself on shaky legs.

“Where do you live, Hwang-ssi?”

“Uh.. about two streets over?”

Felix moves, feet not making a sound as he glides to Hyunjin’s side. Hyunjin panics.

“I- I didn’t say anything! I swear!” He sputters. Felix’s brow creases.

“What? I know that, Hwang.”

Hyunjin pauses. “Then what are you doing?”

Felix stares blankly at Hyunjin. “I’m taking you home. You’ll never get anywhere with the state you’re in, and I don’t trust that there are no other Dark’s out tonight.”

“Dark’s?”

Felix does not reply. Grabbing Hyunjin’s arm, he throws it across his shoulders and drags him from the wall. A small gasp leaves Hyunjin as he regains his balance, leaning against Felix’s side.

Silence settles between the two, only small instructions from Hyunjin as they make their way to his apartment. The streets are empty, the time well after 4 am. Seoul slept around them.

Arriving at his building, Hyunjin makes to let go of Felix, only for the other to tighten his hold on him. “Felix, wha-“

“Which number apartment is yours?”

Hyunjin gapes at the hooded man. “Why would I tell you that?”

“So that I can take you to it?”

“But- but you literally just _murdered_ a man in front of me! Why would I give you my apartment number?”

Felix groaned lightly. Fuck, he’d forgotten about that. People don’t trust murderers, not even if they were after saving them. “Fine.” He let go of Hyunjin, the man staggering into the pavement. Felix walked through the main entrance, leaving Hyunjin outside.

“What the fuck?” Hyunjin whispered. His head ached, the late night and adrenaline catching up to him. His eyes blurred. Did he hit it off of the wall?

-

“-unjin?.... Hyunjin!” 

“Wha-?” 

Hyunjin shot up from bed, regretting it immediately when a pang shot through his skull. Clutching his head, he groaned, eyes shut tight.

“Jinnie? You with me now?” 

“Ch... Chan?” Hyunjin whispered. What happened? How did he get into his apartment?

“Yeah, it’s me.” The spot next to him dipped, was Chan next to him? “You okay, bud?”

Hyunjin doesn’t reply for a minute, simply sitting there and thinking. Was that just a Dream? Did he actually see Felix last night? He was so confused. Did he really watch a man die? All of this thinking was hurting his head.

“Jin?” Chan prompts, tone worried.

“Hmm?” Oh, he had spaced out again. What the hell was wrong with him? Opening his eyes, Hyunjin scanned the room blearily. Chan was next to him, dressed in his usual black t-shirt and jeans, frowning as he took in the confused state of his friend. “Oh, Chan-hyung. Sorry, I kinda stayed up longer than I should have.”

Chan didn’t fall for it. “Sure, and my name’s not Bang Chan. What’s up with you?”

Hyunjin hesitates. Something was whispering inside him, telling him to keep what happened a secret. He decides to listen to the voice, and tells Chan that he had a nightmare but that he was okay now.

“If you’re sure, Jinnie. Why don’t you get up, and I’ll go make you something quick to eat? Also, your phone went off while I was trying to wake you, might want to check,” Chan called, leaving towards the kitchen.

Hyunjin smiles. Trust Chan to make him food when he’s worried about him. Stretching, Hyunjin grabs his phone, only to drop it as he stares at the messages on the screen.

** Lee Felix **

Meet me at Han-gang Park at 7 tonight.

_ Recieved 6:04 a.m _

Tell no one and come alone.

_ Recieved 6:04 a.m _

Well fuck. It wasn’t a dream. His ex- friend is an assassin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and kudos, please? It’s greatly appreciated!


	3. To Think a Thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No TW today!
> 
> -has to post again, made a mistake with the date sorry!
> 
> The next chapter is here!!! Filler chap today with new info, it’s important for the history aspect. Sorry it took a while!
> 
> The next chapter won’t be out for another few days, I have exams this week so I will be focusing on them.
> 
> Hoe you are all safe and well! Remember to follow the social distancing rules and stay healthy. Enjoy this chapter!
> 
> AP x

### Chapter Text

“Fine,” Felix growled, dropping Hyunjin and sweeping through the building door. He tried being nice, but that didn’t work. He’d do it his own way because there’s no way that Hyunjin is going to make it to his apartment alone.

The receptionist glanced up, freezing at the sight of Felix. He smiled, squinted eyes making out the name tag. _Kim Jonghyun_.

“Hi there! My friend’s pretty damn drunk, and he kind of can’t tell me which number he lives in...” he said. “Do you mind helping out?”

Jonghyun blinked. “Um... okay? Who’s your friend, sir?” 

Felix leaned forward, keeping a grip on his cloak and leaning his arms against the desk. “Hwang Hyunjin.”

“Ah, yes, Hyunjin... I’m not surprised...” Jonghyun hesitated, eying Felix’s outfit. “Though usually, Chan-ssi would drop him home.”

Felix smiled. _Be careful, he’s suspicious_. “Yeah, Chan-hyung got pretty wasted tonight, otherwise he would’ve. I’m on ‘bring Hyunjin home’ duty today. Would’ve been fine if they didn’t dare me to cosplay.”

Jonghyun snickered, frown relenting. “Nice, man... anyways, Hyunjin’s number is 4419, fourth floor. He has his card?”

Felix nodded. “Thanks, dude, I really appreciate it.” He turned to go back out to get Hyunjin from the ground, before pausing. “Actually, Kim Jonghyun-ssi... Hyunjin-ie kind of fell on the way back, smacked his head off the path. Would you be able to help me get him up?”

The receptionist nodded, getting out of his chair and joining Felix. The two went out, only to find Hyunjin passed out against the wall.

“Well, shit, dude... you sure he won’t need a hospital?” 

Felix shook his head, knowing that he couldn’t risk bringing Hyunjin to a hospital after what he saw. “Nah, He’s fine. Not the first time,” he laughs.

Between the two men, it only took ten minutes to get Hyunjin up to the apartment door. 

“Right, sir, this is where I leave you, legalities and all that,” Jonghyun says. Felix nods his head in understanding, finding Hyunjin’s key card and opening the door. 

“Thank you for your help! I wouldn’t have done it without you,” Felix sighs. He _would_ have, but he also would have had to explain why his friends face was bruised.

He wrangles the passed out boy into the apartment, closing the door firmly behind him. Getting Hyunjin onto the couch, he glances around the apartment.

The main room is fairly large, divided into the kitchen and living room. The walls are cream, with three doors leading off into different rooms. Felix crosses to the first, finding an airy bathroom. The door beside it leads to what Felix assumes to be Hyunjin’s bedroom if the amount of clothes strewn across the place tells him anything, and the final room is a home studio, floor to ceiling wall length mirror and all. 

_Huh, he never gave up dance._

Deciding to get out as quick as possible, Felix hoists Hyunjin’s limp figure onto his back and makes his way to the bedroom. Dropping the boy unceremoniously on the bed, he decides to leave him in the clothes he’s wearing. He tucks Hyunjin in, but not before grabbing the boys phone.

Felix remembers the day he met the group clearer than ever. He remembers being drawn to Hyunjin straight away, having to force himself not to get attached, to be able to let the seven boys go. He remembers changing his number, crying himself to sleep that night because _god dammit_ , all he wanted was some friends, was that too much to ask? 

He also remembers the way he saved all of their numbers into his new phone that same night.

Felix plugs Hyunjin’s phone in, leaving it on the nightstand after adding his phone number to it. He watches Hyunjin sleep for a few minutes, finding relief with the fact that he is safe, and hatred for what he will now have to go through.

Felix did not write the rules, but he sure did follow them. 

He leaves, patrolling the streets for another few hours, keeping the people safe from the Assassins of the Dark.

-

By the time Felix got to his house, the sun had begun rising and the city waking up. Yawning, he glanced at the clock. 6:02 a.m. was a good time to message Hyunjin, right? He’s probably still in collage, so he’d be getting up now if he had 7 a.m. lectures... fuck it, what the worst thing that can happen?

After texting Hyunjin,he changes from his uniform to some patterned pyjama bottoms and an oversized white, plonking down on his bed face first and falling asleep within minutes. He does not dream, or at least, he does not remember his dreams. 

He wakes at twelve, slowly opening his eyes and blinking the sleep from them. He stays lying in bed for another ten minutes before dragging himself up and groggily making coffee and scrambling an egg.

Fed and watered, he finally sits down to think.

Why did Jaejin drag Hyunjin back into his life? How did he even _know_ about him? Felix made sure to keep his past under wraps, making sure no one can try to hurt the people he used to trust. It was important to him. The group he was with here in Korea, ‘Stray Kids’, they called themselves... they were the closest thing to a family bond he had. He didn’t want them to be in danger for the rest of their lives, so he erased that part of his life. Made sure all documents were destroyed, deleted every photo he could find on the internet that he was in... so how did Jaejin find them?

The only thing Felix can come up with is that he was an Assassin of the Dark.

Like the Assassins of the Light, those of the Dark were another well known ‘story’. Felix has heard many stories about them, where they’d been painted to take out those who prowled in the night, looking to harm people. Unlike the Light, they were considered good, they were _praised_.

If only society knew just how wrong they were.

The Assassins of the Dark worked greedily. They did not care who they took out, so long as they gained something from it. They murdered ruthlessly, leaving bloody scenes and mutilated bodies behind them, not caring about a persons dignity.

They were the reason the Assassins of the Light were as active as they were.

If Jaejin was a Dark, then he may have been given vital information about the Light’s that should _never_ meet the Dark’s. He was a member for a week, more than enough time to be given lessons and to read the library books... he could have found out anything. Of course, there were ranks within the Organisation, so he would not have full access... Felix would have to go back to the Headquarters, call a meeting with the elders.

He would do it soon, he decides. First, he has to meet with Hyunjin at the Hangang Park. 

_Well, six hours to prepare yourself, Felix. You have a newbie on your hands._

He hates newbies. He does not hate Hyunjin. What the hell is he gonna do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts! If you enjoyed, consider a kudos ;)
> 
> If you spot a mistake I’d love if you told me, it’s like half one rn lmao


	4. To Meet a Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No TW! 
> 
> Hello! I am back! My exams went well thankfully, especially considering the whole pandemic thing so I’m happy! I finished on Monday and I would've posted a chapter except I wanted to relax a bit, do some painting, play some golf etc but we’re back!
> 
> Lots of information today. Next chapter should be out later this week! Enjoy!
> 
> AP x

Hyunjin is out of sorts the entire day. The adrenaline from being attacked combined with a hangover and a concussion had left him confused and tired, wanting nothing more than to go home and sleep.

Instead, he had a day of lectures from 7 to 2, followed by a dance practice lasting until six. He barely made it home to shower and grab something to eat before heading to Han-gang Park to meet with Felix. 

Which, surprisingly, didn’t terrify him.

There was something about Felix’s aura last night, something that told him he would be safe, that nothing would happen to him. Of course, the red haired boy struck fear in his heart, but still. Hyunjin felt like Felix wouldn’t try to kill him. Not on purpose, at least. He wouldn’t be disappearing any time soon, hopefully. It was something he thought about a lot during his lectures, almost getting caught not paying attention at one point. Why didn’t Felix kill him last night? Why did that guy- _Jaejin_ , he thinks- want to know where his old friend was?

Hyunjin was confused- no, he was lost. He witnessed a murder, the murderer being the sunshine that was Lee Felix no less, and somehow he got off Scott free? It seemed sketchy, but Hyunjin wasn’t going to question it when he was alive.

Jaejin was not. He was dead, never to return.

The sun was starting to set. Shadows casted by nearby buildings loomed over Hyunjin as he walked. The park was close enough to his apartment, only a twenty minute walk at most, yet Hyunjin still rushed his steps. He didn’t want to annoy Felix by being late, didn’t want to tempt fate. Not knowing what would happen when he met him scared Hyunjin. He hoped nothing bad- hey, maybe they would become friends again. Hyunjin missed Felix’s smile, his laugh, the way his eyes seemed to glow all the time.

When Felix disappeared, the entire group was devastated, but Hyunjin more than anyone. Despite them knowing he wouldn’t stay, Hyunjin became close to Felix. The two were inseparable, even closer than Felix was to Jisung, his almost-twin. Felix spent hours dancing with Hyunjin, the two often staying up late to mess around with choreographies, usually ending with a cuddle pile in Hyunjin’s house. For Felix to leave without saying anything, not even a goodbye, crushed Hyunjin. He was the only one left in the group that still had hope, that he would meet Felix again.

He was the only one to keep that hope... maybe he should have let it go. Then he wouldn’t be in this mess.

-

The park is almost empty when Hyunjin gets there. He doesn’t know where exactly Felix wanted to meet, so he strolled around for a while, headphones in his ears blasting Not By The Moon by GOT7. So immersed in his music, he doesn’t notice the very person he came here to see calling out his name until Felix forcefully yanks the headphones from his ears.

Startled, Hyunjin stares at Felix. His attire is completely different to the last time he saw the assassin. Clad in black jeans, a white shirt tucked into them, a black leather jacket covering his arms and a bucket hat, Felix looks... normal. Completely and utterly normal. And hot. 

_What the hell, Hyunjin!_ He flushes, train of thought leaving him flustered.

Felix’s lips twitch, as if he knew what Hyunjin was thinking. “You okay there?”

Mutely, Hyunjin nods, not trusting his voice.

Felix sighs, glancing around the quickly darkening park. “Walk with me, Hyunjin- _ssi_.” He takes off immediately, pace slightly faster than a stroll. Hyunjin stumbles, before moving to catch up. An awkward silence fills the air, one Hyunjin longs to fill. He holds himself back.

“Have you ever heard of the Assassins of the Light, Hyunjin- _ssi_?” 

Hyunjin frowns, glancing at Felix. “Assassins of the Light..?” He pauses to think. “I think so? _Eomma_ used to tell me stories about them when I was younger.”

Felix hums. “I assume she told you that they were terrible people, yes?” 

Hyunjin nods. “She always said they were why we had to be careful going out at night.”

“Well, Hyunjin- _ssi_... I have to say, she couldn’t be more wrong.”

Hyunjin stops walking. “Couldn’t be more wrong? What?”

Felix doesn’t answer, instead continuing to walk. “Best not get left behind. There’s lots to talk about.”

-

The two end up sitting at a picnic bench by the water. 

“So,” Felix begins, “I suppose I should explain some things.”

Hyunjin smiles, lips curling slightly. “That’d be nice, yeah.”

“Where should I start?”

“The beginning. Why did you leave without saying anything?”

Felix’s eyes dim. “I had to. You’ll understand soon enough... Hyunjin, what do you remember of last night?”

Hyunjin fidgets with his fingers, nose scrunched up as he thought. “Um... that guy, Jaejin, he grabbed me when I was walking back home. He asked me where you were, so I told him I didn’t know, but he didn’t believe me... I’m pretty sure he punched me at least once? I don’t know, it gets kind of fuzzy after my head hit the wall.

“I do remember you, though. I think you started talking? Yeah, you did, started saying stuff about the ‘Lights’ and the ‘Darks’, whatever that meant, and obviously... Jaejin dying.” He falters, eyes flitting to Felix and back to his hands. “You... you said something weird, but I don’t really remember what exactly it was. It sounded like a spell, almost?”

Felix stares at Hyunjin for a while after he stops talking. He shifts, hand coming up to pull off his hat and run through his hair. “You remember most of what happened, then.” He scans the park around them. “The Assassin of the Light are an organisation that was founded in 1572, that aim to protect the people from harm. Our orders came directly from the Emperor or Empress. Originally, we were known as  균형 (Gyunhyeong) but it changed in 1872, exactly 300 years after our establishment.

“The two leading families, Lee and Kim, fought constantly over different beliefs of how to use their abilities. Their conflict ended up driving a wedge between them, and so the Kims left, taking their supporters with them. The families gained the nicknames Light and Dark, and so after the split, the Lees and their supporters became a the Assassins of the Light, the Kims the Assassins of the Dark.”

Hyunjin gapes at Felix. “Wait, so it’s not some story parents tell kids? It’s all real?!”

Felix nods. “It’s why I had to leave. I grew up in with the Light, I will forever be a Light. We protect the ordinary people from the Darks, the murderers and serial killers and addicts.”

“Wow... this is crazy and all, but why are you telling me this? Should you be keeping this a secret?”

“That’s the thing, Hyunjin-ssi,” Felix says, voice grave. “You were a witness last night. Do you know what that means?”

Hyunjin shakes his head, hair flopping all over the place.

“Hyunjin, because of what you saw and heard, you have two choices. You have to choose one.” He pauses, bringing his face back to look Hyunjin dead in the eyes, amber against black. 

Hyunjin gulps, not liking where this was headed. “What’s option one?”

“You join the Assassins of the Light.”

“And option two?”

“I kill you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t hate me? What can I say, I’m a sucker for cliffhangers!
> 
> In case you were wondering, 균형 (gyunhyeong) means balance according to Papago.
> 
> I’d love if you left your thoughts in the comments! Or a kudos ;) see you next time!
> 
> Ps. Come chat on Tumblr! My name’s @/aekp05 <3


	5. To Make a Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No TW.
> 
> Hiya, sorry for the wait. New chapter is here! This chapter is actually only half of what I planned, but it started to get too long so I’ve split it into two chapters. We’re almost done with the opening arc! The story will be picking up a bit, there’s quite a lot of info coming in the next chaoter.
> 
> The end notes are gonna be pretty long today because I have a lot to say, so I’ll let y’all get to the story straight away. Enjoy!
> 
> AP x

“Please be a joke,” Hyunjin whispers. His eyes were wide, terror flirting through them. He wraps his arms around his torso.

Felix sighs. “I’m sorry, Hyunjin-ssi. Honestly. It’s the best I can offer you... I can only give you an hour to answer, I have to go on patrol again tonight-“

“Wait, wait- you’re telling me I have to choose? Like, I can’t do some UNO reverse card or something?”

Felix stares at Hyunjin. “UNO reverse card? What- no! Hyunjin-ssi, this is _serious_. It may not have been willingly, but you are involved with us now. You know too much!” He runs his hand through his hair. “The Assassins have a strict set of rules. I have to follow them, which means you have exactly one hour to decide whether you want to live or die. I’m sorry, Hyunjin-ssi, but these are your only options.”

Felix hates this. Hyunjin had always made him feel normal, like he wasn’t a part of some corrupted world of secrets and violence, and now he has to drag him into it.

A sigh pulls Felix from his thoughts. Hyunjin’s head is bowed to the ground, eyes screwed shut. “I’ll join.”

“You- what?”

“I said, I’ll join, Felix-ssi,” Hyunjin replies, voice trembling. He blinks rapidly as though getting rid of tears and glances up at Felix. Fear shines from his eyes.

Felix smiles sadly. Tentatively, he reaches out and places his hand on Hyunjin’s shoulder. Hyunjin flinches at the touch, watching Felix with wide eyes. He takes his hand back, falling back into his cold facade.

“Code calls for me to train you. I’ll let you know when your first session is.” He gets up to leave.

“Wait!” 

Felix pauses. “Yes?”

Hyunjin bites his lip, eyebrows furrowed. “Um... do you think we could.. could we meet up? Tomorrow? To catch up, I mean. It’s just- it’s been years since we’ve seen each other last and I can’t lie and say I didn’t miss you, and I’m pretty sure the others do too, and now you’re this- this assassin thing and-“

Felix chuckles.  _ Still a rambler.  _ “Ok, Hyunjin, we can meet up.” Amber eyes flit up to the sky, where a full moon shines. “Let me know a time and place, I have a patrol.” He turns to leave, pausing to glance back at Hyunjin. “And Hyunjin-ssi?”

The boy nods. “Yeah?”

Felix smirks. “Don’t tell anyone what happened here, okay?” Hyunjin nods, and Felix hesitates before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a dainty necklace, a small hematite pendant hanging from the silver chain. He hangs it around his neck. The second the clasp is done, his clothes glow, morphing into his uniform and weapons. He disappears into the night, leaving a wide eyed Hyunjin stranded on the bench.

-

When Felix gets home after his patrol, he checks his phone. 

** Hwang Hyunjin **

Is this the right number?

Felix? Wait u said u have patrol didn’t u

Um well I’m free all day tmrw so how about we meet at 2 in the Scene Stealers café?

_ Recieved 12:01 a.m. _

** Lee Felix  **

Ok

_ Sent 5:47 a.m. _

He takes off his necklace, placing it on his desk. His clothes change, and he goes to make a coffee. He won’t be sleeping yet, not with a meeting with the elders to organise. Grabbing his laptop, he moves into the sitting room and gets comfy on the couch.

He sighs tiredly. Patrol had been quiet, for the most part. The streets were suspiciously quiet, especially for a big city. The most he had seen was a few drunks and the odd late night wanderer. It was odd. Usually after an Assassin of the Dark was killed, the streets would be crawling with Darks looking for revenge.

He opens up his Skype app, pressing on his Mum’s profile and calling her. After a few rings, her office fills the screen.

“Felix?”

Felix smiles. “Mum! Hi, how are you?”

“I’m good, you?” 

“I’m okay. Listen, is Dad there?” Mrs. Lee nods. “Could you get him? Also make sure everything is secure, I have news.”

The screen blurs as his Mum carries her laptop from the room and into his father’s study. Felix can hear muffled speaking, not able to make out exactly what is being said. The screen glitches, and his parents fill the screen again.

“Okay, Lix, the rooms protected,” his father says. “What’s up?”

Felix snorts. “Hi Dad. Nice to see you too, Dad.”

Mr. Lee glares jokingly at his son. 

“Sorry, sorry. I’ll get to it.”

He tells his parents the events of the past day and a half, including the conversation with Hyunjin.

“So the Darks are up to something?” Mrs. Lee asks. 

Felix nods. “I’m pretty sure. Jaejin asked Hyunjin for me specifically, so they must know about some of my past with him, probably everyone else, too.”

Mr. Lee hummed. “You’re most likely right, son.” He frowns. “What I want to know is  _ how  _ they found out. You were extremely thorough when erasing yourself from their lives.”

“That’s what I’m wondering, too. There’s something not right here, Dad. The streets were so quiet last night, it’s never been like that.”

“You can’t do anything about that now, Felix. Focus on training Hyunjin,” Mrs. Lee advises. She turns her husband, the two sharing a knowing look. “Actually, Felix... maybe you should reconnect with the whole group. It might be safer.”

“All of them?” Felix gasps. His parents had been adamant that he let that part of his life go, and now they’re telling him to let them back in? 

His parents nod in unison. His father sighs. “We should go. You have to get some sleep before you meet with Hyunjin, and we need to talk with the rest of the Elders. We’ll set up a strategy meeting soon. I want you to have Hyunjin with you during the meeting, Felix. He could be more involved than you think.” 

Felix bows his head at his parents, hanging up and powering his laptop off. He heads to bed straight away, passing out the second his head hits the pillow.

-

In a small apartment in another part of Seoul, a phone rings. The owner answers.

“Hello? Yes, sir, I’m in my apartment... no, sir. I haven’t seen him since he left... Hyunjin? As in Hwang Hyunjin? He’s a member now... yes, sir. I’ll be there. My screen will be black, yes? Voice filter? Okay. Thank you for letting me know.”

He puts the phone down, glancing out the window. Outside, it’s starting to rain.

“Fitting. Hyunjin’s never going to be the same.” He chuckles bitterly. All he wants is for his friends to be safe.

Kim Seungmin sighs. “Lee Felix... He’s always giving me more work, isn’t he?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seungmin is in the building!! Welcome, to the next character! We will be ‘meeting’ everyone else next time!
> 
> I know Felix is a bit OOC in this story, but bear with me. He’s just very awkward, tbh I’m projecting my own personality on him hehe
> 
> Now to the important thing: if anyone reading this story is against any of the Black Lives Matter movement, I will kindly ask you to leave. Please. Exit this story, remove it from your subscriptions. Innocent people are dying for no reason except the colours of their skin. I didn’t post this chapter yesterday, because black lives matter more than my fanfiction about my faves. I stand with all black people. I stand for equality, for human rights to be adhered to, not ignored because of the pigment of your skin. PEOPLE ARE DYING! This is not okay. It is my problem. I may be white but I will act, I will educate myself, I will learn. I’ve already started. I spent yesterday listening to a podcast about how white privilege impacts the world. I will spend tomorrow streaming the YouTube video because I can’t afford to donate. I’d advise you to do it too.
> 
> On a lighter note, happy Pride!! I hope all my fellow LGBTQ+ peeps are safe and happy!! Remember that our safety and our Pride comes from two amazing black women who advocated for us to be able to celebrate our Pride. Watch out for Pridefall, stay safe in social media. Have a lovely month.
> 
> Chat to me on tumblr! I’m @aekp05  
> Xx


	6. To Learn a Fact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat names:  
> Crispy- Chan  
> Minmin- Minho  
> Darkbin- Changbin  
> Jin Jin Jam- Hyunjin  
> Sungie/Boyfiredn- Jisung  
> Mini- Seungmin  
> Baby- Jeongin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No TW!
> 
> Hello again lmao welcome to chapter 6! A longer one, but a big info dump haha
> 
> I can’t lie, I don’t know what I’m doing right now but we’ll get there, the plot will progress more now that the intro arc is done.
> 
> We meet everyone! Ima thank my two besties for helping me name everyone I love all of their names! (I did Jisung mostly because I can’t spell and I thought it was funny) Felix has none right now but he’ll get his soon.
> 
> Enjoy! AP x

Standing back to let a group of teens pass through the door, Hyunjin glances around. Scene Stealers Café could always be seen busy, being so close to Seoul University that brought many young customers getting their coffee fix before their next lecture. It was a favourite for Hyunjin. He came here a lot with the rest of the group, so much so that the baristas knew his order by heart.

“The usual, Hyunjin?” Kang Dongho asks from behind the counter. Hyunjin nods, smiling thankfully when he pays. He glances around, seeing if he can spot Felix. Noticing that the younger is not at the Café yet, Hyunjin chooses a seat near the back and takes his phone out to keep himself occupied. Noticing new messages in his group chat, he clicks into it, sipping his iced americano.

** Stray Kids (7) **

** Crispy **

kids what r you doing today

Who changed my name again?

** Mini **

I did

Studying for a test 

** Baby **

ew

idk I have work in the café at 3

** Sungie **

you work?

** Mini **

-_-

** Sungie **

whaufjskfh

babies growing up :’(

** Mini **

:)

** Baby **

shuddup ╰༼ ⋋ ‸ ⋌ ༽╯

Ye I’m workinh

got a job in Scene Stealers 

** Crispy **

Aw well done innie!! 

Seungmin stop threatening my boyfiredn with ur emojis

** Seungmin  **

Boyfiredn?

_** Seungmin changed Sungie’s name to Boyfiredn ** _

** Boyfiredn  **

Minnie!

How could you hurt me like this :/

** Mini **

U were teasing my boyfriend

isnt hyunjinie going there to meet someone today?

** Darkbin **

true

innie find out who it is

** Minmin **

Babe 

** Darkbin **

What!!

Hyung he’s been secretive about it all week

** Minmin **

actually yh he has been

Innie eavesdrop 

** Jin Jin Jam **

Leave me alone :((

** Crispy **

maybe

maybe not

** Boyfiredn  **

Sabibslanahsnkajs HIYS MAYBE HE HAS A

D A T E

** Jin Jin Jam **

I don’t have a date 

I just need to meet with someone

** Minmin **

Alone

I think that counts

Esp if he’s hot 

** Jeongin **

who is it hyung  ヽ (´ ・ ω ・ `) ﾉ

** Jin Jin Jam **

hhhhhh it’s someone

I can’t tell y’all 

Minho-hyung it’s not a date

** Crispy **

Hyunjin-ah it sounds pretty suspicious to us tho

Your meeting with some random person and won’t tell us who it is

We’re just worried

“Tell them you’re with me.”

Hyunjin yelps, phone dropping to the floor at the deep voice in his ear. Felix smirks at his flustered state, leaning down to pick the phone up. He’s wearing a white button up shirt, tucked into tailored black trousers and sleek black boots. A blazer is draped over his arm, and his red hair pushed back off of his forehead. Felix places the phone on the table before setting his blazer on the seat opposite Hyunjin.

Hyunjin flushes. He knows he looks crap next to Felix, with his striped shirt and skinny jeans, and he can’t help but be intimidated by the younger’s visuals. “Tell them?”

Felix nods, face stoic. “You can. I spoke with my mum this morning, it’s fine... I’m gonna go get a coffee, I’ll be right back.” He pulls his wallet from his pocket and strolls to the counter. Hyunjin watches as he orders, before realising that he’s staring and scrambling to open the group chat again.

_** Stray Kids(7) ** _

** Jin Jin Jam **

Um

So you guys know him

** Boyfiredn  **

WHAT

WHO IS IT

pls jinnie I’m b e g g i n g you

** Crispy **

Sungie let him speak lmao

** Jin Jin Jam **

by any chance do u remember Lee Felix?

** Minmin **

Felix? Aussie Felix? 

** Baby **

The one we knew?

** Jin Jin Jam **

Yessir

I’m meeting him

** Mini **

Oh cool

Have fun ig

** Minmin **

Have fun??

bro where tf did u see him 

He disappeared after he graduated 

** Baby **

( ゜ロ゜ )

Felix-hyung??????

Tell him I said hii!!

** Jin Jin Jam **

Innie you’ll probably be able to yourself idk when we’ll be done here

I ran into him Minho-hyung

Gtg talk to u soon

Hearing the sound of a cup being placed on the wooden table, Hyunjin locks his phone and turns his attention to Felix. He smiles hesitantly. “So, Felix-ssi...”

Felix snorts, interrupting Hyunjin. “Call me Felix, Hyunjin-ssi. No need to be formal, not now at least.” He takes a sip of his coffee, gasping when the liquid touches his tongue. “Shit, that’s hot.”

Hyunjin laughs, surprising himself at how relaxed he feels. “In that case, call me Hyunjin. Or hyung, whichever you prefer. How are you?”

“I’m good. Tired,” Felix hums. “You?”

Hyunjin leans back in his seat. “I won’t lie, I haven’t really slept recently, but other than that I’m okay.”

Felix grimaces. “I’m sorry, Hyunjin. I never wanted any of you guys to get caught up in my life, and yet here we are now...”

Hyunjin frowns. “Straight to the point, then. Is this why you left so quickly? Without any goodbyes?”

Felix nods, running a hand through his hair. “In my line of work, and now yours too, there are many dangers. It was safer, for me to cut all relationships out.” 

Hyunjin falters. Felix’s voice sounds so sad, full of regret. Did he ever want to let them go, then? The group had decided that he probably never told the entire truth about his feelings, coming to the conclusion that everything Felix said about their friendship was a lie. Hyunjin hadn’t been so sure. The friendship he had with the younger had been so strong, strong enough that Hyunjin still had hope to rebuild it.

If letting go of their friendship was for their safety, why did Felix let Hyunjin tell everyone he was with him? Would he have to give up the bonds he shares with his friends as well? Hyunjin doesn’t want to ask, doesn’t want to open what seems like a deep wound, so he lets the sounds from the Café surround the two.

Felix seems to notice his hesitation, and his eyes soften. “You won’t have to give up anything, Hyunjin,” he says, voice gentle. The older gapes at the Assassin, who simply laughs. “Remember how I said I spoke with my mum?” Hyunjin nods. “Mum and Dad gave me permission to rebuild my friendship with everyone.”

“Everyone?!” Hyunjin exclaims, jaw dropping when Felix nods. 

“Yeah... there is a reason, though, and you’ll be learning how to help me when we start training.”

“What is it?”

Felix sighs, leaning on his elbows and sipping his coffee. “Within the Assassins of the Light, there is a hierarchy, in a way. My family have lead us since the split, which I mentioned last night. I’m essentially the heir of the Organisation. Are you following?” Hyunjin nods slowly, processing the information. “It gets complicated from here... there’s a legend from before the split, a true and very well known one. No one knows when, but some time between the foundation of ‘Gyunhyeong’, of ‘Balance’, and the split, the leading families were offered a spell from the Emperor. The Kims, who lead the Darks, asked to be fearless, while my family asked for the magic to be given to whoever will need it most. I think you know who was given the magic...

“With you involved with the Assassin’s as openly as you were that night, word could get out that I have weaknesses. The Darks are always trying to defeat me, since I’m a huge obstacle for them, and they like to play dirty. It’s gonna be our job to protect everyone from the Darks, to keep them safe. More importantly, they have to remain clueless.”

Hyunjin gulps. “Clueless, Felix?” The red head nods. Hyunjin shifts in his seat, slurping at his drink. He has to hide all of this from his friends... that’s going to be tough, especially with Chan and Seungmin. Those two are very observant, always picking up on the little things. 

Felix clears his throat, startling Hyunjin, who smiles sheepishly. “We don’t need to worry about that right now. You wanted to catch up, right? What are you doing now?”

Time passes by quickly as the two talk, and before they know it, it’s been an hour since they met. Felix learns that Hyunjin is in his third year of study to be a dance teacher, and that everyone was still close. In return, Hyunjin finds out that Felix is highly accomplished in everything except for basic things like cooking, or anything to do with social media. He’s changed, lost the youthful look and innocence that he lead the group to see. 

Coffee long gone, the two decide to continue with their separate days, but not before a certain Yang Jeongin finds them before his shift.

“Hyunjinnie-hyung!” 

Hyunjin jumps at the sound of his dongsaeng’s voice, whipping his head towards the pink haired boy approaching the table.

“Innie? Has it already been an hour?” Hyunjin glances at Felix, who’s expression is closed and guarded. “Um... this is Felix, Innie.” 

Undeterred by his cold exterior, Jeongin beams at Felix. “Hyung! It’s been so long!” The youngest gasps excitedly. “Felix-hyung, your cheeks aren’t as chubby anymore! Wow, you’ve grown up well.”

Felix bows his head towards the younger. “Umm... thanks?”

Jeongin brow creases at Felix’s blunt answer, but smooths out again quickly, a blinding smile on his face as an idea pops into his head.

“Hyungie, you should add hyung into the group chat! I’m sure everyone would like to get to know you better again.”

Hyunjin gasps. “Innie that’s a great idea!” He grabs his phone, pausing to glance at the assassin. “Are you okay with that, Felix?”

Felix’s lip twitches into a smile. “Sure, that sound good.” He pulls his phone from his pocket. Jeongin stays for a few minutes longer until he had to go get ready for his shift,promising that he’d message Felix later, and Hyunjin adds Felix to the chat. 

_** Stray Kids (7) ** _

_** Jin Jin Jam added Lee Felix to Stray Kids. ** _

_** Jin Jin Jam changed Lee Felix’s name to Felix. ** _

** Jin Jin Jam **

Be nice 

It was Innies idea btw thank him later

** Crispy **

Felix? Hi!

** Minmin **

Hellooooooooo

** Darkbin **

Yo Felix! 

Long time no see

** Boyfiredn  **

Hi Lixie!! :D

** Crispy **

Cute heh

** Mini **

Hyung stop 

hi Felix

** Felix **

Um

Hello?

“I’m sorry,” Hyunjin cringes. “They’ll be less weird soon... they assumed a lot while you were gone, so you could be asked lots of question over the next few days.”

Felix smiles at the older. “It’s fine, Hyunjin. I’lldeal with that when I come to it.” He sighs. “I do have to go, though. I have a meeting in half an hour with some higher ranking assassins.” He stands up, putting his phone and wallet in his pockets. He picks his blazer off of the back of the chair and throws it over his shoulder. “Your first training session is on Monday at half seven, if you’re free. If anything comes up, let me know. Oh, and you have to join me for a meeting with the elders on Saturday. I’ll let you know the details, it can’t be missed. Talk to you soon.”

Felix saunters from the store, leaving Hyunjin gaping at him once again.

-

_** 3RACHA (3) ** _

** J.One **

What’s next, hyung?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, what’s 3RACHA up to o.0
> 
> Yes I use Kaomojis, they’re too adorable not to uwu
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated! (Don’t forget to continue educating yourself and supporting the blm movement.)


	7. Interlud I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: minor character death, description of a corpse, implied decite, unknown pov
> 
> hello!! The fist interlude is here ndskjhchczijha I'm kind of nervous for your reaction?? this entire chapter is in a new pov, it   
> is however not specified, and will not be until further into the story! buckle in, it's only gonna get crazier from here.
> 
> I hope you are well, and if not, I hope this gives you some sort of comfort. enjoy the chapter!  
> AP xx

“I DON’T CARE, BOY!”

Papers flew across the room as the man slams the door behind him, shoving the grey-haired boy into the room. The boy yelps quietly when his hip struck the corner of the desk but otherwise remains silent. He cowers under the gaze of the older.

“I don’t care what it takes. You will find and kill him, even if it means you have to kill your friends in the process. He is our obstacle, boy, don’t you see?” the man snarls. The boy nods silently; eyes trained to the floor. He stumbles back, knocking his hip off of the desk again, trying not to drop the manila folder that was thrusted into his arms.

“That contains everything we know about him. Take whatever you need to finish this mission, men, weapons, whatever, okay? Get it done. Now leave.”

The boy nods. “Yes, sir,” he gasps, turning and rushing outside the door. He keeps his head down the whole way through the headquarters, not looking up until he is well on the way home. His expression is blank of emotions, a clean slate ready to be moulded into whatever he pleases.

His apartment is cold when he gets there. He ignores the familiar feeling of dread in entering an empty home and drops the folder onto the table in the middle of the room. There’s enough light coming from the windows that he can see the pages as he flips through it, and he can’t help but feel bad about what he has to do. He fishes his phone out of his backpack and searches through his contacts, clicking the one he wants and pressing call.

“Hey, babe, you free?”

-

He’s back in the office the next day. He keeps his gaze low, but speaks with a strong tone as he tells the man his plan. The whir of the laptop is all that can be heard when he finishes. He can hear his boss leaning forward, most likely leaning his arms on the desktop while he thinks.

“You really think it’ll work?”

“I do, sir. The chances of him trying to help are high, and we know from one of our spies that they have strict rules and consequences… I only have one concern, really,” the boy answers.

The man shifts in his seat. “What is it?”

The boy hesitates, biting his lip as he tries to organise his thoughts. “He could figure out our plan earlier than desired… We don’t have a full description of his abilities, he’s one of the strongest they have and hidden incredibly well. The plan is based off of how he was in school, it will only work if he still holds the same values.”

The man hums. “It’s the best plan we’ve got. Go ahead, you and your crew can use whoever you want within reason. You’re dismissed."

The boy stands, bowing to his boss. “Thank you, sir,” he mumbles, retreating swiftly to his apartment.

-

The alley is gloomy when they get there. In the shadows, he can see his body lying on the tarmac. There’s a large pool of blood underneath it.

“Well?” he asks as one of his companions kneels down to check his pulse.

“Dead.”

He hums, eyes scanning the area, spotting a pair of eyes hidden in the darkness. “Who’s there?” he calls.

They can hear the sharp intake of breath as the figure realises, they’ve been caught. The boy sighs, glancing at his other companion. “Deal with it, please.”

He turns his attention back to the body, ignoring the pleading coming from further down the alley.

“Death by stabbing?” he mutters.

“Yeah, hyung, seems like it, the boy beside his replies, his blonde hair flopping over his face when he leans down to swab the blood. He grabs a zip lock bag and drops the swab into it and tucks it into his backpack. He sighs, looking back at the body, at his face. “In a way, I kind of feel bad, hyung. He has a family, people expecting him to return…”

The other grabs his hands, shushing him gently. “It’s for the good of the cause, babe. He knew what he was signing up for. He knew the risks of joining us, okay?” he murmurs.

The other boy nods, dropping his eyes in defeat. “What’s next, hyung?”

The grey-haired boy sighs. The alley is quiet again, his companion having finished dealing with the witness and returning to the other two.

“We wait.”

-

“Hyung?”

The grey-haired boy hums from his place at his desk, not looking away from the papers in front of him. “Yeah?”

The blonde boy sighs, moving to wrap his arms around his boyfriend. “Why are we doing this?”

The older pauses his work. “What?”

A heavy silence hangs between the two, tension that could be felt by anyone in the apartment appearing. The younger doesn’t reply, rolling his bottom lip between his teeth.

The older turns in his seat to look at the younger. “What did you just say?”

The boy frowns. “I’m sorry, hyung… it’s just, you never told either of us anything. You just told us we needed to find him. I cant help but wonder, why we had to use such drastic measures? And why he’s so important?”

“Oh,” the older blinks. “I never told you because I can’t, babe. You know I would if I could, right? You can trust me…” he frowns, trailing off. “This has never been a problem before… what changed, honey?”

The younger sighs, running his hands between the elder’s grey locks. “I don’t know, to be honest… maybe because we knew him once? Hyung has been asking the same, too. He’s worried about how _he’s_ gonna take it, too.”

The grey-haired groans internally. _Great, the questions have already started._

“Babe, I’d tell you if I could, really. Have I ever betrayed you before?” the younger shakes his head. “Exactly. I promised to take care of you and him. I’m not gonna break that promise, not now, not ever, okay?” he promises.

Feeling the younger nod against his hair, he sighs and gets up, cupping the blonde’s face in his hands. The younger leans into his touch, eyes closing gently. The taller smiles softly at his boyfriend, leaning in and pressing his lips against the shorter's.

“I love you, baby. I’ll keep you safe, okay?” he says when they break apart.

The younger smiles, eyes shining. “Love you too, hyung.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Let me know in the comments!! I'd love if you left a kudos, they make me happy haha! I hope you're all still fighting for the blm movement, it may have disappeared from the tl but its still so important!!
> 
> on another note, the COMEBACK?????? DJKFHALOIJA YALL I WAS NOT READY FOT THAT HOLY S H I T God's Menu is up there with the best skz title tracks, and the entire album has no skips?? my faves are Another Day, Airplane and Phobia, how about you???
> 
> one more thing: if you're not aware, some ppl have been leaving extremely harmful comments about felix on vlives. I want any STAY here, and anyone in general, to know that I do not condone this type of behaviour. As someone who has dealt with mental health problems and understands how detrimental other people can be to you health, I want everyone to know that if you need someone to talk to you can come to me. Stray Kids are part of the reason why my own mental health is where it is. If you think for one second sending Felix or any idol in general messages like what's being sent to Felix is okay, then please stop reading this story, go get some help. if you can, send Felix all the love in the world, but remember that we don't know our idols, only what they want us to know. 
> 
> chat to me on tumblr @/aekp05 <33


	8. update!

hi!!

so i’m just popping in to say i am back working on this story!! i’ve joined a writing club in school to motivate me to get back to this story, and i’m currently writing this into a short story for my English class sooo.. we are back in business!

i’m not too sure on how soon the next chapter will be up, and updates will be far and few in between each other. i still have lots of schoolwork to do and my anxiety has been through the roof recently, but i think getting back to writing will be so much fun for me. i hope you’re happy to see this story back!!

see y'all soon,

a xx


End file.
